twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Last Night I watched Eclipse
I watched Eclipse last night I have noticed that until now, that they should have made like a flashback to where Riley was being dragged by Seth. I was thinking, if we can together make a page on how this would have turned out if Seth let Riley go instead of killing him. The page can be named (How it could of Happened and what should have happened) This is my fave line from the movie Eclipse-(I''sabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Would you do me the extradanry honor of marrying me.") That is so romantic. So I am going to see how many people think that this is a good idea. To me it does, this page can be linked to all the Twilight Saga movies. You can even write your own scenario on it on how you really think that how it should have ended. All you have to do is put your name underneath it. First of all answer me this '''Would you like to see a flashback to where Riley was being dragged by seth at the end of movie Eclipse?' That is the crutial question to answer! Even though I would had like to have seen that. I would besically give the David Slade to go back and film that scene and make sure it will be at the end of the Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part Two. By saying that, then the whole movie would have to be re-done and I can count on that the cast and crew will be honored to redo the movie but I think they would be sick of Twilight by now. Since they have been surrounded by it for ages. I must of admit that the whole Twilight expierence as been a journey for me, it has even given me insight as well. Like Twilight is about A new beginning, New Moon means you have to beat through tough times, Eclipse means you have to think about every step you make and breaking dawn parts one and two means you have to stick to what ever you choose in life. All the characters have been awesome to see grow from small to big within only a few years. To be honest I have enjoyed it ever since It has come on DVD and on the big screens once a year. Answer this one too: 'Have you enjoyed your Twilight Journey? How was it for you? What is the thing you have enjoyed about it? ' 'This is my tribute to the most fantastic franchise ever made since Harry Potter. ' ' Tumblr lzgcekLQid1qd41g8o1 500.gif Tumblr lzdxvzn9ZY1qd41g8o1 r1 500.gif ImagesCAU072WS.jpg TodoTwilightSaga - Peter Facinelli 01.jpg TodoTwilightSaga - Kellan Lutz Photocall 054.jpg TodoTwilightSaga - Kellan Lutz Photocall 004.jpg TodoTwilightSaga - Elizabeth Reaser 16.jpg TodoTwilightSaga - Elizabeth Reaser 01.jpg Nikki+Reed+TRESemme+Tracy+Reese+Front+Row+iHLZfoM0Flnl.jpg Nikki+Reed+TRESemme+Tracy+Reese+Backstage+Q42 ztb0nS7l.jpg 8981134.jpg Cullens cartoon.jpg The awesome cullens.jpg Images114.jpg Images (714).jpg Images (600).jpg Images (1511).jpg 1000.jpg Images(400).jpg Images (511).jpg Images (502).jpg Images (501).jpg Images (500).jpg 429872 273413239396817 100001844284239 654087 593832596 n.jpg 250px-Charlie-Renée-Bella.jpg ImagesCAK6L5NS.jpg ImagesCAHHOCX3.jpg ImagesCATJWYD0.jpg Hi.jpg TodoTwilightSaga - Dakota Fanning 08.jpg TodoTwilightSaga - Dakota Fanning 02.jpg TodoTwilightSaga - Ashley MQ 09.jpg TodoTwilightSaga - Ashley MQ 06.jpg TodoTwilightSaga - Dakota Fanning MQ 05.jpg TodoTwilightSaga - Dakota Fanning MQ 03.jpg TodoTwilightSaga - Myanna Buring MQ 08.jpg TodoTwilightSaga - Myanna Buring MQ 01.jpg Carmen & eleazar (05).png Tumblr lu51d4Ju2Q1qdspdto1 500.gif 250px-Taylor Lautner Paris.jpg Tumblr lzau1uN82G1qgjfdwo3 r1 250.gif Mega Man (Mega Man 9).png Imagesbellsedddie.jpg TodoTwilightSaga - Ashley Greene 05.jpg TodoTwilightSaga - Ashley Greene 13.jpg Bella and Edward in New Moon.jpg -Water-For-Elephants-Sydney-Premiere-HQ-robert-pattinson-21780917-2560-1920.jpg 000917-3.jpg BDNew.jpeg Bella-and-edward-1.jpg Bella-swan-breaking-dawn-poster.jpg Bella and Edward in Biology.jpg Bella as a vampire in Alice's vision.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 11.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 2.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 5.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 6.jpg Breaking-dawn-trailer-screenshots-06052011-72.jpg BreakingDawn1PT.jpg CharlieS.jpg Charrenee.jpg CullenEclipse2.jpg Eclipse-BellaEdwardMeadow.jpg Edbella.png Edward-Renesmee.jpg Edward-bella-staring-woods.jpg Edward-sunlight.jpg EdwardNMCompanion.jpg Edward reading james's mind.png IrinaDenalicsg.jpg Lossy-page1-220px-Edward Cullen Skin tif.jpg Mr Edward Cullen.jpg NM Campanion B Edward Fight.jpg Normal Crepusculo still 068.jpg Red-eye-Edward.jpg Renesmee-child2.jpg Riley, Victoria & Edward.jpg Screen shot 2011-09-14 at 12 31 58 AM.png Strength.jpg TWI-BD1-ER1.jpg TWI-BD1-PF2.jpg Thumb-Alice Cullen.png Thumb-Bella Swan.png Thumb-Carlisle Cullen.png Thumb-Edward Cullen.png Thumb-Emmett Cullen.png Thumb-Esme Cullen.png Thumb-Jasper Hale.png Thumb-Rosalie Hale.png Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-16.jpg 1111.png 12304 343263067914 147902472914 4687479 4247743 n.jpg Bella-edward-biology.jpg Bs.jpg Edward-Bella-NewMoon.jpg 259px-Married.jpg 34ngv86.jpg Baby-Bella.jpg Bd0250.png Bella's-illusion.jpg Bella.jpg Bella and Edward Eclipse.png Bella as a vampire in Alice's vision.jpg Birthday.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 11.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 2.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 5.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 6.jpg BreakingDawn1PT.jpg Breaking Dawn Pt 1 Jacob.jpg Character tyler.jpg Charlieswan-1.jpg Charrenee.jpg DF-12925R.jpg Eclipse-BellaEdwardMeadow.jpg Eclipse (Bella) (0).jpg Edward-bella-killer-eye-twilight.jpg Edward-bella-staring-woods.jpg Edward-stops-car.jpg Erick yorki.jpg JacobSave.jpg Jacob and Bella.jpg Jess 4.jpg Kiss.jpg Kristen Stewart 2012 info box photo.jpg M15.jpg Minds-blocked-nm.jpg Pregnancy.jpg Prom.jpg Renesmee-child.jpg Sad guy Edward.jpg TWI-BD1-ER1.jpg Thumb-Alice Cullen.png Thumb-Bella Swan.png Thumb-Carlisle Cullen.png Thumb-Edward Cullen.png Thumb-Emmett Cullen.png Thumb-Esme Cullen.png Thumb-Jasper Hale.png Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-14.jpg Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-15.jpg Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-9.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-09-14-18h32m56s191.png 000917-3.jpg 090501CINEC7.jpg 22981550993501ueabca-600x380.jpg 99b-listen to jacob, bella.png BDNew3.jpeg BdLY280 87 109.jpg Bella-jake-hangout-new-moon.jpg Bella-swan-breaking-dawn-poster.jpg Bella Jacob Eclipse.jpg Bella e Jacob 1.jpg DiarioTwilight 21-wolf-esme-bd-.jpg Eclipse (Jacob).jpg Edward-cullen-breaking-dawn-poster.jpg Embry in Eclipse.jpg ImagesCAF9S0OT.jpg Imprint.jpg Jacob-Black New Moon.jpg Jacob-imprints-Renesmee.jpg Jacob-saves-emmett.jpg Jacob-wolf-first-time-new-moon.jpg JacobSave.jpg Jacob and Bella.jpg Leah Clearwater.jpg New-moon-movie-pictures-515.jpg Normal 063.jpg Renesmee-child.jpg Sam in Eclipse.jpg Screen shot 2011-09-14 at 12 31 58 AM.png TWI-BD1-ER1.jpg Taylor Lautner(hot).jpg Thumb-Embry Call.png Thumb-Jacob Black.png Thumb-Jared Cameron.png Thumb-Leah Clearwater.png Thumb-Paul Lahote.png Thumb-Quil Ateara V.png Thumb-Sam Uley.png Thumb-Seth Clearwater.png Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-12.jpg Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-14.jpg Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-2.jpg Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-5.jpg Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-7.jpg Twilight-newmoon-victoria vs wolf.jpg Twilight (film) 1.jpg 1111.png Renesmee-baby.jpg 1a-this pic rocks.png 250px-Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-9.jpg ' 'Thanks to have read me babble on about Twilight and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. ' 'Happy Twilightish Year! ' Category:Blog posts